Predictable
by Deltana
Summary: Roy Mustang was so very predictable with his endless short jokes for a diminutive alchemist, that Edward finds himself speechless when Mustang does something so unexpected.


_**Predictable-**_

"A little inappropriate, don't you think?"

"Maybe. But I know how much you despise listening to a radio, and some noise in here will do you good. It isn't necessary to be able to hear a _pin_ drop."

"Well excuse me for liking the peace and quiet. I just don't see what I'm supposed to do with this."

"You could _try_ opening it."

Edward glared sarcastically at Roy's smirking face. "_Never_ would have thought of that…" he mumbled and complied to the hint.

In complete awe he stared at the small wooden box in his hands, wondering if the General peeking over his shoulder knew that Ed was infact a _man_ and certainly wasn't _six_.

"A jewellery box?" he questioned in disbelief, far too befuddled to even think of throwing a very Ed-like tantrum.

Gawking at the tiny ballerina figure twirling around slowly as Roy wound it up, he listened to the twinkling tune, fairly sure now that the man was insane. The box was pink and flowery, Ed just didn't do that. Femininely long hair was one thing. But to go to _that_ extreme? He loved Roy and all, just not enough to morph into the _opposite_ sex.

"What the _hell_, Mustang? Is this some sort of joke?"

Roy snorted lightly and pointed to the delicate area around the dancer's waist. "I'd have thought that a prodigy State Alchemist such as Edward Elric would be able to recognize something so blatantly obvious. Even a _child_ could…"

Instead of following the gloved finger's path, Ed squirmed awkwardly underneath the heavy shoulders leaning on him. "What's so obvious that a small child-like speck would have to-?"

He stared, his eyes promptly bugging out of his head due to the vision before him.

The brunette doll spun around, bringing a flash of bright silver with her round and a sparkling shine that eagerly caught Edward's attention.

Ignoring Roy's emanating smirk, smug enough to provide for he and Ed both, which he had no intention to do in the future, Ed opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, searching for something… anything to say.

"I- I… Roy, _you_…"

A hint of apprehension grew in the man behind him. "Would you mind giving me an answer rather than stutter on your own tongue?" He much preferred the stuttering and unconscious rolling the blonde's tongue to be done on his.

Through his state of absolute shock the comment didn't even faze Ed, though he nodded quickly, apparently too stunned to speak.

Roy chuckled shakily. He slipped the plain band onto Ed's flesh finger, the most important one of all, one that he was _happy_ to claim.

"I still don't get, what's with the box?" Despite his blunt confusion on the object, Roy noted that he was holding it very delicately, as if it would break with too much pressure. It pleased him greatly to see.

"It was my mother's." He whispered.

Edward's head snapped up to meet his dark eyes. As a child, he had always treasured anything his mother gave him, or left behind when she passed on, and judging from the _'was' _Mustang's mother must have been gone too. Then why would he give up something so… _precious_?

"She wanted me to give it to the one I was going to marry." Roy snickered lightly, "I guess she never imagined that they would be a _man_."

He noticeably grumbled at the translucent insult, but he was honoured nonetheless.

Roy leaned in for a tender kiss; however the sliver ring distracted him. He carefully lifted up Ed's hand and traced the band between his fingers.

"Do you know why it is customary to wear a wedding ring on the ring finger of your left hand?" He asked vaguely. "They thought in that time period that all veins originated from a single vital vein running from that finger. So, placing a lifetime guaranteed ring there was a way to secure the future with their spouse."

Edward frowned lightly and pulled his hand back to himself. "That's _nice_ and all, but what's the point in telling _me_?"

"Well, I thought you'd be interested. It also supposedly attracted good health, and could even help miracles grow."

Ed barked a _'yeah right' _under his breath.

"Maybe it could make you taller? That would be a _miracle_ in itself."

Music box still quietly playing a cheerful tune, left forgotten on the sofa, Ed chased after Mustang, determined to pound him in now that _both_ of his hands were armed with metal.

Leave it to that lovable bastard to spoil a good moment with a completely _unnecessary_ crack on his height.

* * *

_AN: I had the odd need for something fluffy at one in the morning, and my pillow just wasn't cutting it._


End file.
